sw1mushfandomcom-20200215-history
Task Force Inquisitor
Task Force Inquisitor was a combined force unit of the Galactic Empire, comprising Imperial Navy warships, Imperial Army support units, and Stormtrooper legions. Established in 15 ABY after the Retribution of Coruscant, the Task Force was given the directive to disrupt the heart and soul of the New Republic, and to bring war to the Jedi Order. History Task Force Inquisitor was established in mid-15 ABY by Grand Vizier Korolov. It's command was first given to Commodore Lynae Cassius, who would report to the Grand Vizier himself. In late 15 ABY, it played a major role in the Corellian Corruption Scandal, which included a swift response in stopping a coup led by the late Danik Kreldin. In late 15 ABY, [[ISC Ravager|HIMS Ravager]] was involved in the Second Battle of Nar Shaddaa, and was also the sole vessel conducting the orbital bombardment of the Kreldin Estate on Corellia. After a failed mission to apprehend a rogue vessel, Moff Laran used her political pull to gain position as the Task Force’s second in command. It was a move that did not carry favor with Captain Rall, and caused her to move her command to the [[VSD Vindictive|HIMS Vindictive]]. This allowed Rall to be able to command from a position further from the Flagship's spotlight. On the second day of 16 ABY after the retirement of Admiral Petra Doom from active service, the Imperial High command announced the selection of Line Captain Jal'Dana Rall to fill the naval vacancy. Upon confirmation, Captain Rall was promoted to full Admiral and attained full voting privileges and command authority. Her first act as Admiral promoted Fleet Commodore Krieg Inrokana to Marshal and named him her successor in leading the Empire's most prolific Battle Group, Task Force Inquisitor. Admiral Rall kept the [[VSD Vindictive|HIMS Vindictive]] as her command. Commander Keline Nelhrn of the [[ISC Ravager|HIMS Ravager]] was given temporary command of the Flag Ship [[I2SD Inquisitor|HIMS Inquisitor]] as the High command conducted an internal investigation. Leading the Task Force into its next chapter, Marshal Krieg Inrokana was given the charge to pursue and eliminate crime and disturbances within the borders of Imperial territory. This took the force off the frontline but allowed the flexibility to resupply and pursue any and all leads. After a short time interdicting smugglers over Tatooine, the task force was taken to Corellia. From there it would be a base of operations from which they would maintain order and also plan a new phase of operations to counter the new threat; smaller group tactics. After a while of this new tasking, the Task Force started to run into problems near the system of Calamari, known to the locals as Dac. Under an appearant plague and subsequent civil war breaking out on that planet in 16 ABY, the Task Force was ordered to cut off all enemy relief efforts to the planet and provide their own. This allowed them to stage near the world in preparation for further operations. As suspected, the Quarren called the Empire in for help and the Task Force was called in for the job. Assaulting the planet and landing her troops, the Task Force staged their forces now on the outskirts of the system while the fighting took place on the ground. The Dissolution was subsequently lost in this fighting. Eventually the Quarren had secured their footing on the planet and a final assault was to be made. During this assault the Necrosis was lost pulling forces off of the planet, but the NR shipyards located their and the associated orbital station were destroyed. Again, the Task Force upheld its powerful reputation. Commanders of Note Recent Events The Task Force was sent to Tatooine to investigate rumors of a New Sith Order precense there. Moving in under full combat conditions the Task Force secured a landing site and set up a temporary garrison on the planet. No resistance was encountered and only minor skirmishes resulted. It would be about a month later that the Sith leader, Darth Malign, would come and strike the force to evaluate the Task Force's strength. Following this recon in force, Marshal Inrokana led a small raiding party to follow and capture the Sith Lord. What they ran into was a full blown fight over Trandosha with the NR. Information was gathered on this NSO force and their new weapons of war, but it also proved to Marshal Inrokana that they were in for a fight; that recon was probably a spearhead for an assault. With this in mind, the Task Force has been sent to Bothuwai to regroup and strategize their next move. In 18 ABY, the retirement of Admiral Krieg Inrokana and the change of command to ExecutorDarth Venger brought about a new life and a new mission for the task force. The fleet was summoned back to Coruscant, and I2SD Inquisitor was to become the new home of the 181st Special Operations Group commanded by the infamous Baron Soontir Fel. Organization The roster for Task Force Inquisitor included: Command Structure Naval Strength Starfighter Strength Troop Strength Vessels Lost in Action *HIMS Dissolution (Lancer-class Frigate) - Vessel lost on Dac in action over the city of Foamwander during Operation Squid Lake *HIMS Necrosis (Lancer-class Frigate) - Vessel lost over Dac in action during the extraction of ground forces in Operation Squid Lake Recreation In Mid 16 ABY, Marshal Krieg Inrokana sent an emmissary, Commander Imriel, to secure a recreation contract with the Angry Rancor. Category:Military Units Category:Imperial Navy